Ash, May, and Rayquaza
by pokemondiamond4321
Summary: I dont own pokemon. This is my first fic so go easy on me


One day Ash was going to May's house. He was going to ask May out. "Hey pikachu im going to ask May out, finally" Ash said. "About time" Pikachu said (A.N. all pokemon speak english) "I know, I wonder how I'll do it..." He trailed off after that. "Eye chihuahua" Pikachu said. On the way they saw something big and green. It also looked like a snake. "Hey whats that" Ash said. "I dunno" pikachu said. They walked up to it and relised what it was. "R-rayquaza!" Ash said suprised of the big legend pokemon. "I hear that" Pikachu said. "Ugh" it grunted. "I think its hurt.""ya me to."  
>"lets get it to a pokemon center" Some how, they got rayquaza to the pokemon center. Luckaly, Ash had his pokemon with him. "Thanks Charizard,<br>Machamp, Alakazam, Gulurk, and infernape." Ash said. "No problem Ash" they said. "Have you already asked out May?" Alakazam asked. "Not yet, i will when this Rayquaza is ok." Ash replied. THREE DAYS LATER "Mr. ketchum, can I see you please?" Asked nurse Joy. "Ok..." Ash answered. "We have news about the rayquaza you brought here." "what is it, is it going to be ok?" "Dont worry, its ok it just needs two more days of rest and it'll be as good as new" Joy said."Uh.. thank arceas hes ok." He said.  
>"Ya, is it one of your pokemon? "No, i found him on the side of the road, at least no one else found him, they could've caught him and strip him of his own free will." Ash said. "Isn't that what you trainers do?" Joy asked. "Not me, i give them a choise to come with me." "well thats a good thing.<br>I heard that your going to ask someone out from your pokemon." "Uh... yeah." Ash said blushing. "Is she well known like you?" "What do you mean?"  
>"Well, everyone knows about the famous Ash Ketchum!" "Oh, famous" "Yeah, so who is it you're asking out?" "Her names May Maple." "The May Maple?"<br>"Yep thats her." "YAY, ADVANCESHIPPING!" She yelled. "Uh... ok... that was weird." "Oh sorry about that, hehe. Im just a BIG advanceshipping fan."  
>"Advanceshipping?" "Yeah, you know, you and May." "Oh..." "Hey Ash." Pikachu said. "What is it pikachu?" "Me and the other pokemon wanna train" "Ok,<br>lets go train" (A.N. im not good at describing things so im just gonna skip the training and go to 1 hour later) "Ugh, i can't believe we all lost to Pikachu from one attack." Said Charizard. "I know, I should have seen it coming" Said Alakazam. "Well whi didn't you?" Machamp asked. "I was going to look, but no... 'lets fight, lets fight' I couldn't look." Alakazam said. "Oh, sorry Smart thing" Said Gulurk. "You really are an idiot" "I am not an idiot, im just mentally challenged" "Ok..." Said Infernape" "Guys, stop bickering. I won and thats that" Said Pikachu. "Well you all battled good"  
>Ash said.<br>TWO DAYS LATER "Mr. Ketchum." "yes?" "The Rayquaza is ready to go outside." "Ok, i'll get him." (5 min later) "Ok Rayquaza, how are you feeling?" "Good I think."  
>"Well lets try your attacks" "Ok..."(10 min of attack useing) "Good job." "Thanks master." "What, I'm not ypur master." "Your not?" "no, i just brought you to the pokemon center." "Oh, well my bad. Its just that whenever someone sees me hurt, They try to catch me." "thats ok, but thats not me, i don't do that. I only catch pokemon if they want to come with me." "Oh thats cool." "The thing is, Pikachu didn't want to come with me when we first met, we befriended a day after we met. He was my first pokemon." "Woah, thats weird." "I know" "Hey Ash?" "What?" "Can I come traveling with you?" "what?" "I want to join you on your journey" "Ok..." He put a pokeball next to Rayquaza and he jumped in. " I guess I just caught a Rayquaza."<br>"Hey Ash, weren't we going somewhere?" "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, we were going to May's house." So off they went. "Prepare for-"Jessie was cut off.  
>"I'm not in the mood Team Rocket." "well we'll just take your Pikachu now." James said. "Trust me you dont wanna do that." "And why not twoip?" Asked Meowth. "Because i got this..." He said throwing a pokeball. "RAWR!" Roared Rayquaza. "Oh crap" They all said. "Looks like Team Rockets blasting off again" They said after Rayquazas Dragon Rage. "That was easy" He said. "Yeah, there not much of a threat." Two hours later. "Pettleburg city, finally here" Ash said. They went to May's housegym. *knock knock* "Who is it- oh Ash nice to see you." "Hey Max, is your sister around?" "Yeah, she's in her room upstairs." "Ok. can I come in?" "Sure." Max said moveing out of the way. Up the stairs Ash went. *knock knock* "Yeah?" Asked May in her room. "Can I come in" Ash asked. "Ash, is that you?" "Yeah its me." "Come on in" May said opening the door. "I came to talk to you." "About what?"  
>"Well, it's that..." "That what?" "That I...I like you more than a friend" He said with a blush. "Oh, well I like you more than a friend to."She said with a blush."R-really?" "Yeah, I have sence the Manaphy thing." "Same here." Thwt inched closer and closer until their lips met in a kiss. Not a big kiss but a kiss nuntheless. "And thats how I met your mother and Rayquaza." Said an older Ash about 40. "Woah, cool story dad." Said a little girl next to a boy. "Thanks Ashly. Did you like it Ashton?" He asked the boy. "Yeah, it was good. But did you have to tell the kissing part?" "Sorry son,<br>I was caught up in the story" "Ash, are you telling them how we got together and you got Rayquaza?" "Yeah." "Well did they like it?" "they said so.  
>accept the kissing part, I was caught up in the story." "Well thats ok."<p>Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. If I did Ash and May would be together Already. R&amp;R. <p>


End file.
